cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Kansouri
The following is a detailed history of the nation of Kansouri, a member of Invicta. Early History Following Kansouri's entrance into multiple states, those concerned that the government was abusing eminent domain quickly gained control of the provisional republic, transforming it into a democracy. Kansouri is now a constitutional monarchy, with Premier Atlashill recognised by largely ceremonial titles of royalty, and most internal affairs settled by the unicameral Legislecture. First Legislecture 23 seats existed in the First Legislecture before its dissolution in May. Should the Premier reinstate the legislative body, political pundits speculate that as many as 114 seats will be contested. Three significant political parties exist: the New Domain, which seeks to protect citizen rights, namely to personal property; the L-Town Alliance, which seeks to expand the founding ideals of Kansouri; and the Wyandot Order, a group of Kansas natives who are concerned about the rate of Kansouri's expansion. Additional parties are expected to emerge, including those centered in Iowa, Nebraska, and eastern Kansouri. Hours after the 23 April convention, which took place at the recently acquired Bartle Hall, the New Domain acquired seven of the 11 seats made available in the Legislecture, granting them a minority government. They are kept in government by the three members of the Wyandot Order, who are more aligned with the L-Town Alliance on most social issues. The New Domain quickly established a more democratic system, including mandatory weekly forums that legislecture memebrs must lead in their respective municipalities. Following the Lake Tapawingo Scare and the majority of Johnson County coming under Kansouri's influence, eight more seats were contested 4 May. Amid concerns that New Domain were leery of the recent wave of new heritage, the party lost its majority when it only won three seats. The Wyandot Order, which also won three, pledged to support Carvey's government so long as they do not, in the words of party leader Red Gopher, "resort to xenophobic pandering". Carvey lost that support two weeks later. No Confidence Crisis of May 2006 At an open forum the evening of 16 May in the town of Gower, Prime Minister Carvey asked for support of his new education plan, saying that it would “reassure our true Anglo heritage.” While the mostly homogenous rural crowd gave him rousing approval, Carvey immediately lost the support of the Wyandot Order, putting his government into jeopardy. However, while his education bill has the support of the L-Town Alliance, they did not provide further support to his government. Demonstrations calling for Carvey's ouster and supporting Carvey, as well as an increased defense alert among Legion members, resulted in a sudden doubling of Kansouri's military strength. Hours after Carvey lost a no-confidence vote by a 8-15 margin, he announced his resignation as prime minister 18 May. Chief Critic Reynolds was tasked with establishing a new government, but members of the Wyandot Order expressed opposition to an L-Town Alliance government as well. With the threat of interalliance war looming, Premier Atlashill assumed direct control. Three Alliances War Hours after the Legion declared war on the NAAC at the request of the New Pacific Order, Kansouri declared war on the nation of Lemauria. At first experiencing military setbacks, including the destruction of the town of Chilhowee, the Kansouri military eventually prevailed, occupying the Lemaurian capital of Sapphire for 36 hours before the Legion's armistice took effect. After the war, national development stalled despite the economy regaining strength. With Kansouri troops accepting a request to contribute to a Legion occupation force in Haddenham Alternate, Premier Atlashill raised income taxes to 28 percent, angering many. Personal income fell to its lowest levels since before the formation of Kansouri. With disgruntled citizens demonstrating outside Capitol Square, The Premier announced a change in how he would govern, establishing a corporation. Multimodal Hub and Expansion Upon the establishment of bonus resources, Kansouri embarked on an ambitious plan to reorganize their trade routes. Assisting with that was the opening of a multimodal trade hub along the Missouri River near L-Town Landing. The complex, tied in with the historic Subtropolis caverns, allowed a rapid increase in trade and growth. To date, Kansouri has received recognition for re-opening a small steel mill in Independence, which sat abandoned for over 15 years, and automobile factories in Claycomo and Fairfax received the coveted “second flagship” status from their respective companies. Recently a microchip plant has opened at the former Sunflower Ammunition Plant site in De Soto, and merchants now profit from locally-made jewelry. The Nuclear Summer Kansouri participated in the counterattacks against the Warpstorm Alliance following their multiple, unprovoked nuclear strikes on the Legion on 6 July 2006. Kansouri troops quickly invaded the nation of Calico and spent two days trying to break through defensive lines at the Battle of Ullrich Ridge. Kansouri troops led the occupation of Calico's capital Feral until the war's expiration. Just a day after Kansouri turned over Calico's occupation to smaller Legion members, it became a vocal advocate for the Legion's neutrality when war broke between the NPO and the LUEnited Nations. Amid rising global radiation levels and a week-long heat wave, Kansourians took to the streets demonstrating against both perceived imperialism of the NPO and purient interests of LUE. Barfight with the NPO When the Legion declared war on the NPO for elected councillors voicing intent to violate the Imperial Accords after completing their war against LUE, Kansouri troops marched alongside those from Riva against the NPO nation of Azlaton. A small brigade of 450 soldiers, led by an inexperienced Colonel Reece, ambushed a large contingent of 2000 defending Azlatonian troops outside Pleasant Valley. Although forced to retreat and taking 60 percent casualties, the brigade killed over 1000 troops. The war, outside of two cruise missile strikes on Springfield, was entirely a Legion offensive. Although the altercation lasted just over a day, Kansouri troop victories brought about one of 40 NPO member departures during the brief conflict. August Recession Following the reinstatement of the Legislecture, the global economy was rocked with sudden inflation and bonus resource readjustment. Kansouri was hit particularly hard, as a simultaneous loss of a trade partner resulted in its losing several major employers. Since then, the government has coalesced around Elisha Palley and the free-market Venture faction of the L-Town Alliance. With Palley's party threatening to back the social-democratic Happy Rock faction led by Jim McReynolds, Palley's government has begun a public relations campaign to position herself as the leader of a constitutional monarchy, all but deifying the Premier. Fall Ascension Palley reasserted her role as Prime Minister, and Kansouri began to assert a minor role in Cyberverse politics. Along with the Legion's new ally in the Orange Defense Network, Kansouri aided in the debilitation of three nuclear rogues. Palley's support of the Premier's efforts to curtail nuclear asshatry eroded more support from her own party. In a narrow vote of no confidence within her party on 24 Oct, Palley was dumped from the leadership. McReynolds' Happy Rock faction, along with the Greens declared him the new prime minister the following week. Kansouri's economy diversified during this time, adding two sports teams (baseball's Kansouri Monarchs and American football's Chefs) and increasing exports of Boulevard beverages. In several social circles, Kansouri has now become synonymous with Boulevard. Farked-Up Winter The el niño phenomenon kicked in, blanketing Kansouri in snowstorm after snowstorm. Despite this, Kansouri endured far worse. In the waning days of the Premier's term as the Legion's minister of defense, the nuclear rogue Norturne launched a nuclear device at Kansouri, impacting Lee's Summit at 8:25 p.m. on 5 February 2007. Despite the harrowing aftermath, Kansouri officials were well-prepared and casualties were minimal. Rise and Fall of Aegis Departure from Legion Alliance Consolidations Influence from the Church of St. Sam Kansouri's Influence Grows Accession to Presidency of Invicta The April 2009 "Showers" Persevering United In spite of being hit by at least five nuclear warheads, Kansourians remained committed to Invicta. Although the white peace granted by Karma forces was technically Invicta surrendering, the Legislecture unanimously passed a resolution, on the two-year-anniversary of Kansouri's exit from The Legion, reaffirming Kansouri's affiliation with Invicta. On the two-year anniversary of Kansouri's admittance to Invicta, the Premier debuted an updated seal, replacing one of the bears from the original seal with the White Horse of Kent, representing Invicta. Category:History